Rytmus
Patrik Vrbovský (* 3. január 1977, Kroměříž, Česko), známy najmä pod umeleckým menom Rytmus (spočiatku však používal meno Pa3k Metamorfolord) je slovenský raper, ktorý na hip-hopovej scéne pôsobí od roku 1992. Hudobná kariéra Začiatky kariéry Už vo veľmi mladom veku sa stal tanečníkom pod taktovkou takých tanečníkov ako Fredy Ayisi alebo Karol Zajac. Dostal sa aj k rapu, najprv rapoval po anglicky, neskôr začínal rapovať po slovensky. Rapoval napríklad s piešťanským raperom Money G, neskôr sa spoznal s raperom Davidom zo Senca. V tej dobe sa ako Pa3k Metamorfolord stal najlepším freestylerom na Slovensku. V roku 1994 Rytmus vyhral freestylovú súťaž Bitka slov. David ho neskôr pozval na svoj projekt Zvuk ulice, na ktorého kompiláciách sa dnešný Rytmus objavil a postupne si získaval rešpekt svojím osobitým štýlom rapovania. Po neskorších nezhodách s Davidom zo Zvuku ulice odišiel a dal sa na sólovú dráhu. Spolupracoval so skupinami ako Názov Stavby a Trosky. Kontrafakt a Bengoro V roku 2001 stretol rapera Ega a DJ Aneša, ktorí spolupracovali vzájomne už aj predtým, napríklad v kapele Prízrak v 90. rokoch. Rytmus sa teda stal zakladateľom úspešného hip-hopového tria Kontrafakt, najprv ale skupina vystupovala pod názvom Déjavu. V roku 2003 vydali maxisingel Dáva mi/Dobré veci/Moja rola, ktorý ich vyniesol do širšieho povedomia verejnosti. Najmä videoklip k skladbe „Dáva mi“ mal obrovský úspech a bol odvysielaný aj v hitparádach v Poľsku či Nemecku (známa hudobná stanica VIVA). V júni roku 2003 sa Rytmus umiestnil na druhom mieste v uznávanej beatboxovej súťaži Austrian Beatbox Battle Championship, kde ho až vo finále porazil mladý Američan Lee-Jay. Úspech kapely Kontrafakt pokračoval aj v roku 2004, kedy vydali svoje debutové CD E.R.A. vo vydavateľstve Sony Music, s ktorým sa dostali medzi najpredávanejších interpretov na Slovensku. V roku 2006 Rytmus založil vlastné vydavateľstvo Tvoj Tatko Records, kde vydal svoj debutový sólo album Bengoro, z ktorého sa predalo viac ako 15 000 kusov. K albumu boli natočené tri videoklipy: „Cigánsky sen“, „Kures funk“ a „Potrebujem tvoju nenávisť“. Album bol o dva roky neskôr vydaný v reedícii s novým obalom a trocha upraveným zoznamom skladieb. V roku 2007 vydal s Kontrafaktom album Bozk na rozlúčku, z ktorého sa predalo cez 20 000 kusov. V roku 2008 vydal Rytmus výberovku Si zabil, z ktorej sa v prvý týždeň predalo cez 4 000 kusov a bola ocenená zlatou platňou. Kral, Fenomen a Krstný Otec 30. novembra 2009 vyšiel jeho v poradí už tretí album s názvom Kral, na ktorom je aj zaujímavá spolupráca s DJ Premierom. K albumu natočil aj klip ku skladbe „Verejný nepriateľ“. Klip bol dokončený a zverejnený začiatkom roka 2010. Taktiež nahral spolu so speváčkou Tinou rádiový hit „Príbeh“, ktorý vyšiel tiež na jeseň roku 2009 a za ktorým stojí producent Tomi Popovič. V roku 2010 sa objavil v klipe ku skladbe na vlastný album hudobného producenta Hajtkoviča s názvom "Do chce jebať" , avšak sólový album Hajtkoviča dodnes nevyšiel. Spolupracoval takisto v skladbe "Monopol" od producenta Grimasa, ktorá sa nachádza na Grimasovom albume Let the beat come true a v máji 2010 sa na internete objavili videá z natáčania videoklipu. Klip bol dokončený a 18. júna sa objavil na internete, prvýkát na oficiálnej Rytmusovej Facebook stránke. V klipe sa objavil okrem Grimasa a Rytmusa aj trnavský producent Billy Hollywood, český raper David Steel, Ego, či DJ Anys. Na začiatku júla 2010 bol predstavený singel "Záhadná", ktorý sa objavil v reklamnej kampani portálu pokec.sk. Skladba bola inšpirovaná príbehom Rytmusovho kamaráta a okrem vysokej sledovanosti (napr. na youtube.com) sa stretla aj so zmiešanými reakciami. . 30. augusta 2010 vypustil klip ku skladbe "Elektrošoky" (o ktorý sa postaral DoubleJ) a zároveň ohlásil mixtape Black Princ na rok 2010. Vo videu sa objavil aj raper Ego. Hudobný podklad pochádza zo skladby "Blow Money Fast" od amerického rapera Rick Rossa. Začiatkom marca 2011 bola počas televízneho prenosu zo súťaže Miss Universe 2011 odprezentovaná nová skladba "Technotronic Flow", ktorá sa mala objaviť na sólovom albume DJ Mad Skilla, ktorý ju aj produkoval. Záznam tejto skladby videlo na portáli YouTube už viac ako 6 miliónov ľudí. 25. marca 2011 sa uskutočnila v bratislavskom podniku Dopler premiéra klipu ku kontroverznej skladbe "J*be". Tejto premiére predchádzal asi 9-sekundový zostrih z tohto videoklipu, ktorý Rytmus prezentoval na svojej oficiálnej stránke na sociálnej sieti Facebook. Táto skladba je prvou verejne prezentovanou skladbou k novému albumu Fenomen, ktorý vyšiel po rôznych odkladoch v decembri 2011. Hudobný podklad ku skladbe pochádza od českého producenta Sukowacha. 10. júla 2012 mal premiéru videoklip ku skladbe "AKM" z Rytmusovho albumu Fenomen. 2. decembra 2012 mal premiéru posledný videoklip z albumu Fenomen ku skladbe "Noc patrí nám", kde hosťoval Ego. Na 7. decembra je naplánované vydanie druhej Rytmusovej výberovky Jediný čo hreší. 19. júna 2016 mal premiéru videoklip ku skladbe "Pozor" z nového albumu Krstný Otec ktorý vyšiel v novembri 2016. Na albume sa ako hostia predstavili: DMS, Ego, Čistychov, Laris Diam, Separ, James Cole, Ektor, S. Barracuda, Indy, Frenky, Dara Rolins, Kali, Anita Soul, P.A.T., Majk Spirit a Elpe. V Decembri 2016 zakladá sublabel Pozor Records, kde sa chce venovať hlavne hľadaniu nových talentov. Prvým interpretom pod značkou Pozor Records sa v Marci 2017 stáva P.A.T. Pouličný Autor Tónov. Diskografia Štúdiové albumy (sólo) Výberové CD (sólo) DVD (sólo) Štúdiové albumy (Kontrafakt) Ostatné (Kontrafakt) Single * 2003 - „Pre Všetkých skutočných pt. 1“ prod. Hajtkovič * 2003 - „Pre Všetkých skutočných pt. 2 ft. Ego“ prod. Hajtkovič * 2003 - „Ženy víno spev“ (feat. Orion) * 2006 - „Party DJ“ (ft. Dara Rolins) * 2006 - „Nech vidia“ (ft. H16) * 2008 - „I tak to osiągnę“ (ft. Ego, WWO, Orion, Wlodi, Soundkail) * 2008 - „Zostalo ticho (Hip Hop pojde dole)“ * 2009 - „Stoprocent 2“ (ft. Sobota, Kool Savas, Gural, Wall-E, Rytmus & Bigz) * 2009 - „Príbeh“ (ft. Tina) * 2010 - „Verejný Nepriateľ“ * 2010 - „Monopol“ * 2010 - „Záhadná“ * 2010 - „Zlatokopky“ * 2010 - „Všetko Má Svoj Konec“ * 2011 - „Technotronic Flow“ (Mad Skill ft. Rytmus) * 2011 - „JEBE“ (prod. Sukowach) * 2011 - „Fenomen“ * 2012 - „Ona Má Štýl“ (ft. Igor Kmeťo, Anita Soul) * 2012 - „Fajnová“ (ft. Igor Kmeťo) * 2012 - „Piešťanskí Havrani“ * 2012 - „8. Október“ Skladby umiestnené v rebríčkoch Videoklipy Sólo * 2006 - „Cigánsky Sen“ * 2006 - „Kures Funk“ (ft. Ego & Igor Kmeťo ml.) * 2006 - „Potrebujem Tvoju Nenávisť/Temeraf“ (ft. Ego) * 2008 - „King Shit/Zostalo Ticho (Hip Hop pôjde dole)“ * 2009 - „Na Toto Som Čakal“ * 2009 - „Nigdy Sa Nezavďačíš“ * 2010 - „Verejný Nepriateľ“ * 2010 - „Sága Pokračuje“ (ft. Igor Kmeťo ml.) * 2010 - „Monopol“ (Hip Hop ide hore) * 2010 - „Zlatokopky“ * 2010 - „Elektrošoky“ * 2010 - „Musíš Mať Nádej“ (ft. Tina) * 2010 - „Jediný“ (ft. DJ Premier) * 2010 - „Všetko Má Svoj Konec“ (ft. Tina & Ego) * 2011 - „Jebe“ * 2011 - „Fenomén“ * 2011 - „Nehladám“ * 2011 - „Sám“ * 2012 - „Hovnám neodpovedám“ * 2012 - „Deti stratenej generácie“ (ft. Ego) * 2012 - „AKM“ * 2012 - „8. Október“ * 2012 - „Noc patrí nám“ (ft. Ego) * 2012 - „Hip Hop pojde hore (Maiky Beatz remix)“ * 2012 - „Príbeh (Maiky Beatz remix)“ (ft. Laris Diam) * 2013 - „Started from the bottom" * 2013 - „Škola rapu" (ft. Momo & Separ) * 2016 - „Pozor" * 2016 - „Pierko" (ft. Mons Berry)(Soundtrack) * 2016 - „Stokára Nemóžeš Dojebať" (ft. P.A.T.) * 2016 - „Keď Sa Budú Pýtať" (ft. Kali) * 2017 - „Skutočne Kvalitný" (ft. Čistychov) * 2017 - „Neporovnávaj Užívaj" (ft. Laris Diam) * 2017 - „Povolanie Syn" * 2017 - „Attila" (ft. P.A.T. & Mega M) * 2017 - „Nepatrím Nikomu" * 2018 - „Rockstar" Kontrafakt * 2003 - „Dáva Mi“ * 2004 - „E.R.A.“ * 2005 - „Pravda Bolí/Mulano Stylos“ * 2005 - „Nelutujem“ (live) * 2006 - „Moji Ľudia“ (DJ Wich remix) * 2007 - „Život Je Boj“ * 2009 - „Bozk Na Rozlúčku“ * 2013 - „Stokujeme Vonku" * 2013 - „Odviati vetrom" * 2014 - „JBMNT" * 2014 - „Kým Neskapem" * 2014 - „V Mojom Svete" * 2014 - „Keď Jazdíme My" * 2014 - „Podzemie" * 2014 - "SSMD" Ostatné * 2005 - „Party DJ“ (Dara Rolins ft. Rytmus) * 2006 - „Nech Vidia“ (H16 ft. Rytmus) * 2006 - „I Tak To Osiagne“ (WWO ft. Kontrafakt, Orion, Wlodi & Soundkail) * 2006 - „Amen Savore“ (Kmeťoband ft. Rytmus) * 2009 - „Stoprocent 2“ (Sobota ft. Kool Savas, Gural, Wall-E, Rytmus & Bigz) * 2009 - „Príbeh“ (Tina ft. Rytmus) * 2010 - „Do Chce Jebať“ (Hajtkovič ft. Rytmus) * 2011 - „Fajnová“ (Igor Kmeťo ft. Rytmus) * 2011 - „Technotronic Flow“ (Mad Skill ft. Rytmus) * 2012 - „Ona Má Štýl“ (Igor Kmeťo ft. Anita Soul & Rytmus) * 2014 - „Moja Cesta" (Slipo & Hajtkovič ft. Rytmus) * 2014 - „Fantázia" (Igor Kmeťo ft. Rytmus) * 2014 - „Nie Zatrzyma Mnie Nikt" (Chada ft. Rytmus) * 2015 - „Praha" (Separ ft. Rytmus) * 2015 - „Szkoła Rapu" (Paluch ft. Rytmus) * 2015 - „Vízia" (Momo ft. Rytmus) * 2016 - „Oni Chcú Ma Mať" (Igor Kmeťo ft. Rytmus) * 2016 - „Podle Sebe" (Marpo ft. Rytmus) * 2017 - „Nahraditeľný" (DJ Wich ft. Rytmus & Laris Diam) * 2017 - „Gojira" (Separ ft. Rytmus & P.A.T.) * 2018 - „Chcú Sa Ma Dotknúť" (P.A.T. ft. Rytmus) * 2018 - „Walk" (Mega M & Rytmus) (Mixtape) * 2018 - „Neprispôsobiví" (P.A.T. ft. Rytmus) * 2018 - „Ideme Ďalej" (Ego ft. Rytmus) * 2018 - „Noční Můra" (Sergei Barracuda ft. Rytmus) * 2018 - „Tak Jak Má Byť" (Mega M ft. Rytmus) * 2018 - „Cesta" (Lvcas Dope ft. Rytmus, Ego & Kali) * 2018 - „Toto Neni Hudba" (Čis T ft. Ego & Rytmus) * 2018 - „Posledná Večera" (P.A.T. ft. Rytmus) * 2019 - „Aventador" (Mega M ft. Rytmus) Herecká kariéra: Rytmus hral jednu z hlavných úloh v prvom slovenskom horore Fabrika smrti: Mladá krv. Vo filme stvárnil postavu policajta. V českom filme Bastardi stvárnil jednu z vedľajších postáv - člena ochranky bossa podsvetia. Vo filme zazneli aj niektoré jeho skladby. Začiatkom roka 2012 sa objavil v jednej epizóde seriálu Mesto tieňov, Rytmus v nej hral mäsiara, ktorý bol podozrivý z vraždy. Premiéra epizódy bola 16. februára. V roku 2013 sa objaví v Hollywoodskom filme Smrtonosná pasca 5, kde si hlavnú úlohu opäť zahrá Bruce Willis. Rytmus si v ňom zahrá menšiu úlohu ruského mafiána. Dokazuje to aj oficiálny trailer. Svetová premiéra tohto filmu je 14. februára. Ocenenia a nominácie ;Aurel ;MusicBox awards ;MTV Europe Music Awards ;Panta Rhei Awards ;Slávik Referencie }} Iné projekty Kategória:Rytmus (raper) Kategória:Slovenskí reperi Kategória:Slovenskí speváci elektronickej hudby Kategória:Slovenskí hiphopoví speváci Kategória:Slovenskí R&B speváci Kategória:Hudobníci rómskeho pôvodu Kategória:Slovenské osobnosti rómskeho pôvodu Kategória:Osobnosti z Kroměříža